


【srrx2 两何流域 霖辰 天神 （3）】

by Wind_Phyan



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Phyan/pseuds/Wind_Phyan
Relationships: 天神, 肉奴
Kudos: 9





	【srrx2 两何流域 霖辰 天神 （3）】

*恶意禁止射出警告  
何亮辰怎么约没想到自己就这么被主人带上了天空，下身还因为刚刚的一番折腾春光大写，这个时候要是哪个失恋的姑娘站在天台上仰头感慨人生时不小心看到了，那岂不是……  
想着，何亮辰猝不及防地红了脸，将头往何宜霖怀里埋了埋，发出小猫一样的咕噜声。何宜霖当然知道怀里的人是害羞了，故意调整了飞翔的高度，甚至抱着人从高楼上还开着灯的窗边飞过去，惹得何亮辰呜呜咽咽恳求他飞高一点。不要被别人看见。何宜霖恶作剧地伸出手大力揉捏着某些人刚刚趴在钢琴上被揍肿的臀瓣，让怀里的小猫咪缩得更小。  
“呜……主人……求你了，我们高一点……高一点好不好……”何亮辰缩在何宜霖的臂弯里软声哀求，何宜霖也终于玩够了，预备做点正事，便低下头贴近何亮辰的耳朵。  
“抱紧我。”

何宜霖的六翼足够撑起两人的重量，所以当何亮辰再次睁开眼睛时，城市的点点灯火早已在脚下。  
“呜……主人？”试探地出声。  
何宜霖温和地看看怀里下身一丝不挂的小奴隶，“乖，腿。”说着拍拍自己的胯部。何亮辰温驯地分开两条白嫩的长腿夹住何宜霖的腰，两条胳膊环上人的脖子，听话又乖巧。  
“给我把皮带解开，含嘴里，不许掉。”天神的命令总是这么过分却又不能拒绝。何豆豆只好乖乖替人把皮带解掉，对折之后乖乖叼在嘴里，眨巴大眼睛用可怜的眼神去抓何宜霖。  
没有用，我才不吃这一套。何宜霖心说，这种可爱的小猫咪，谁不想欺负？  
被伺候宽衣解带的何天神微微活动了下肩膀，一只手托住何亮辰光裸还有些红肿的臀部，一只手装作整理衣服下摆的样子不断轻轻摩擦人身前还没有兴奋起来的性器，听着人喉咙里的呜嚷，何宜霖愈发有欲望。  
轻轻的摩擦让何亮辰渴求更多，于是抬高了腰身将身前往人手边送，“呜……主人你……帮我………好不好……”  
何宜霖嘴角一挑。  
帮你？当然要帮你，还要用我的大宝贝帮你！  
猝不及防地，何亮辰感觉自己被托举了更高，身前的性器也被人握在手里，何宜霖还坏心眼地用拇指堵住了最前端的小孔。  
“忍不住了告诉我，听见没有？”  
太坏了呜呜呜呜呜呜……何亮辰心里哭了个天昏地暗，却还只能勾住人的脖子大张双腿忍耐着人指尖的摩挲。何宜霖托举小奴隶的手又往下探了探，恰好碰到了人急促收缩的肉穴边缘，便狠狠一用力，将人几乎要掀翻过去，吓得何亮辰啊呜叫出声，想要抓住人的脖子却被后仰着拦腰托起，肉穴因为肌肉的舒张而无法收缩。何宜霖摘了真丝手套，将手指轻轻探进人体内慢慢深入旋转，随着深入，何宜霖心里也在推测着人的兴奋点，手指还会使坏摁摁内壁。  
何亮辰呜呜小声抽泣，用手指搅动人的高定西装，感觉自己的下体逐渐石更，又想到自己的天神大人不允许自己擅自射出，只好努力憋住，可他怎么能够与自己的欲望抗衡？下体很是不给面子地抬起了头。  
看出小奴隶的纠结，何宜霖坏坏一笑，迅速抽出手指，一波猛烈地冲击将自己的昂扬没入人有些红肿地肉穴，很是迅猛地不断撞击，手稳稳地托举让何亮辰不至于摔下去。  
高空做爱的感觉本就增加了一层刺激感，再加上人猛烈地冲撞，海绵体与括约肌的战斗里括约肌逐渐败下阵来，伴随着何亮辰身体剧烈的颤抖，小奴隶的话语也被分割地断断续续。  
何宜霖知道人忍不住了，便慢下动作，轻轻拍拍人臀瓣。“乖，不憋了。”  
何亮辰抱着何宜霖的脖子急促地喘息，俨然已经忘了自己只是一个肉奴。

今夜的流星在高空坠落地时候不知道为什么自己就有了同伴。

TBC


End file.
